piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremiah's Guide to the Dagger
Now that I put a guide to the sword for everyone to see, I decided to do one for the dagger. If you've read my guide to the sword, you'll know that this is just a guide- you're not forced to do anything it says on this guide if you don't want to. It's up to you, I'm just trying to help. Two parts to this guide: 1. Skills of the dagger. 2. Showing how you should spend those skill points. First of all: Dagger Combo: Cut - The first attack in the dagger combo, Cut is simply a quick upward cut with your dagger. Doesn't deal very much damage at first, but it can get better. Unlocked at dagger level 1. Swipe - A slightly more powerful combo move, it is the next dagger combo chain. When you use Swipe, your player will spin the dagger out in front of you, at your enemy, and it hits the enemy twice. It is a pretty sneaky move, and for me, it's fun to use. Unlocked at dagger level 1. Gouge - Gouge is a pretty powerful move, the third in the dagger combo. When you use Gouge, your pirate will lurch back, and suddenly bring down the dagger with full force down on your enemy, a powerful over-the-head slice. Unlocked at dagger level 8. Eviscerate - Eviscerate is the fourth, final, and most damaging dagger combo move. Eviscerate is 3 deep cuts with the dagger, going in a figure 8 motion, and it looks exactly like Flurry, excpet Flurry is used with the sword. Unlocked at dagger level 14. Throwing skills: Asp - The basic dagger, simply thrown at the enemy with the right hand. Unlocked at dagger level 2. Adder - A basic dagger with a little twist- this blade is coated with snake's venom! So, when you attack the enemy with Adder, besides the blade damage, your enemy will receive damage over time, because of the poison effect. Unlocked at dagger level 4. Throw Dirt - A pretty nasty combat skill. Your player, once this skill is activated, will literally throw dirt into your enemies eyes, blinding them for a frew seconds, and giving you time to attack free from reprisal. Unlocked at dagger level 6. Sidewinder - A large curved throwing knife that deals significanlty more damage than Asp or Adder. Unlocked at dagger level 12. Viper's Nest - An entire brace of knives, thrown at once! Deals the most damage of any thrown blade. Unlocked at dagger level 17. Passive skills: Fineese - Decreases the cooldown time for cutlass and dagger combo attacks. Blade Instinct - Increases the total amount of damage done with cutlass and dagger attacks. Now that we have the skills covered, let's move on to those skills points... Just like with the sword combo's, upgrade all the dagger combo moves to 3- 3 for Cut, 3 for Swipe, and so on. The combo is a really important part of the dagger, and you want to make sure you have a strong combo, but leave points for other skills as well. If you spent 3 skills points on each of the 4 combo moves, you will have spent 12 points total so far. Throwing Skills Asp - 1 point Adder - 1 point Sidewinder - 3 points Viper's Nest - 5 points (Note: Don't get Throw Dirt, it's not worth it.) Passive skills: Finesse - 3 points Blade Instinct - 5 points There ya go. You can go with this, or you can ignore it, up to you. Have fun! Category:Guides